Return to Never Lake
by Dusk Fox Altars
Summary: Amy, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow set off to Never Lake, to try and turn back time to find their lost families. But during this, they find that time won't let it's prisoners go without a fight, and that it can destroy the present. Full summary inside
1. Deep Memories

**A/N: **Well, I'm back to writing Sonic the Hedgehog for this fic! Couples are hinted (so it's not the main theme) thoughout the story, but it hopefully won't distract from the plot :)

**Title: **Return to Never Lake  
**Full Summary: **Reminiscing about her past, Amy decides to take charge and try to find her lost father, who vanished during a trip to Never Lake. However, she soon finds that others know her pain as Tails, Knuckles and Shadow join her in her journey. Along the way, they find that their pasts could drive them to their own destruction if they chase dying dreams...  
**Main Characters: **Amy, Tails, Shadow, Knuckles  
**Couples: **Shadow/Amy, Tikal/Knuckles  
**Disclaimer: **Do I own Sonic etc.? Nope. Not yet anyway...

* * *

**Chapter 1: Deep Memories**

Amy gave a deep sigh. It was late at night but she was restless. Glancing at the old wooden clock, her eyes followed the swing of the pendulum after registering the time. It was past eleven. With after sigh, she redirected her blank stare to the dark sky outside her window. She was wearing casual, short pyjamas, having tried sleeping earlier, but now rose from her seat and went to her room, knowing she wouldn't sleep that night. Thoughts circled her mind as she dressed, slipping on jeans and an old purple t-shirt, walking into the front room. She sat in the window-seat, leaning her back against the side as she resumed musing, eyes wandering the dark landscape. She wasn't in her dark house, looking out on a dark world. In her mind she was far away, by Never Lake…

--------

"_Wow…" A young Amy looking all around her, awed. She was twelve and looked much different. Her quills were curved over her head, some falling into her face. She was wearing her favourite heart t-shirt, and an old yellow and green skirt, with high boot shoes. Beside her stood her father - a forty-something, sliver hedgehog. His own quills were rebellious and messy but it suited him and he had made an effort to tame his hair. He was wearing casual jeans and a button-up shirt that was open, revealing a gleaming locket on his chest, eyeing his daughter behind smart looking glasses. He smiled cheerfully and patiently as she ran a little way in front of him, turning and waving for him to follow. _  
"_I thought you'd like it here, rather then at a library or museum." Amy nodded eagerly back, skipping back to him. "I know you don't-" He was left winded by the young hedgehog grabbing him tightly by the waist, hugging him joyously. _  
"_Thanks Dad! You're right, those places are kinda boring. But **this** is awesome!" He laughed and detached his daughter from him, pushing his dislodged glasses up his nose. He ruffled her hair and watched her speed off again, this time shouting for him to join her. He chased after her easily, overtaking her._  
"_I might be a boring bookworm, but I can overtake you easy!" Amy looked surprised and increased her own speed. _  
"_Hey, no fair, you've got longer legs then me!" she complained, knowing that her dad was teasing her. He was of course: he turned, running backwards to gave her a cheeky wink._  
"_C'mon Ame, keep up if you can!"_  
"_I can keep you! See!" Amy managed to catch up to him and tackled him to the ground. _

_Amy kept a tight hold of him, looking up to see him laugh and re-arrange his glasses again. She stuck her tongue out at him, answered by an identically childish response from the pinned Dad, before giggling and snuggling into him. He sighed and lay back, gazing at the sky with an arm slung protectively over his treasure. Amy closed her eyes and listened to his heartbeat, feeling his chest rise and fall gently. Taking larger breaths she tried to match his breathing, but found that she couldn't without hurting her lungs. She rolled to the side, laying beside him and still in his loving embrace. She knew her dad was smiling as he closed his eyes with a content sigh. "Dad?"_  
"_Ame?"_  
"_Can we visit here often?" He laughed and opened an eye to see her bright smile. "Please Dad!"_  
"_We haven't even made it to the lake yet and you love it!" He knew her nature - quick to love and everlasting in her love, even if it changed or became dim over time, it would still be there in some form or disguise. _  
"_I know. But it's really, **really** pretty, and it's like…a heaven or something. There's so much room to run and play, and there's only me and you!" she chirped. Her father gave her a small smile, looking up at the sky. He was clearly thinking wistfully, which made Amy think she had said something wrong. "Are you okay?"_

_He turned and smiled softly. "It's okay. This is heavenly, but…"_  
"_Oh…I forgot about Mum…" Amy said quietly, feeling very guilty. Tears glistened as she felt awful about herself. Her father sat up and put a hand on his daughters head, soothing her gently. _  
"_Shhh Amy. It's alright." The hedgehog child looked up at him, tears still falling from her eyes. He smiled wisely at her. "When someone hasn't been in your life, it's hard to remember them. She adored you and she always will, even if you can't hold her as tightly as you hold me."_  
"_But…I feel like I can't love her right. I don't know her, or even remember what she looked like!" Amy's speech was often interrupted by hiccups. She watched her father as he considered for a moment, before he opened the locket to show her the pictures inside. The one on the right was her, hugging him tightly as she always did. Her dad however, pointed at the lady on the left._

_Amy scooted closer and took the locket, looking closely at the lady. She had a bright smile, much like Amy's but minus it's childish, zealous energy. Her fur was red, long quills fell below her shoulders. Her blue eyes glittered, though one was partly hidden by a long fringe. She was wearing an orange turtleneck jumper and was waving, despite the fact that the picture was meant to be a refined "head and shoulder" photo. Amy lightly touched the picture. "Mum…she's really pretty." Her dad smiled as his girl looked up at him from his locket. _  
"_I thought you didn't remember what she looked like?" Amy blinked at him in surprise. Rubbing the tears from her eyes, he continued. "She was beautiful. And you're just as beautiful as her. You are a lot like her. Which is a good thing, otherwise you'd have got my boring interests and ugly looks!" This encouraged a laugh from the girl. Standing up, the pair then headed out to the lake, Amy holding her Dad's hand._

--------

  
Amy squeezed her eyes shut. Thinking of that day…it was a bittersweet memory. Trying to stop thinking, she stood up and walked out the door, locking it behind her. She was still within her mind as she thought about her Dad, wondering though the city. She sighed deeply, knowing why these thoughts were tormenting her this night. It was the anniversary of that day. The day they were torn apart. She thought about how people moved apart from each other. It was so strange. Sonic and his siblings, Sonia and Manic, sometimes got together but they seemed to understand where to be if they wanted to see one another. Cream's mother Vanilla often kept a check on her daughter, even when she was adventuring. The Chaotix stuck together and, like a family, put up with each on a daily basis. She knew Rouge had family somewhere but in true spy fashion, she refused to share any of their details. She could see that Rouge was close to them though, as some of the less personal treasures vanished from her procession to theirs. 

But for those with family, there were those without. Knuckles was clearly alone, the sole descendant of the echidna tribe. There were rumours of other survivors hidden from the world, even of Tikal being freed from the Emerald and walking the world - how likely was that..? The answer was sadly obvious. Tails was also missing his parents, hadn't even gotten to know either of them, despite loving them both deeply. That was purely Robotnik's fault, for stealing away his parents and leaving behind the lost fox. They had yet to be found. Shadow's story was probably the cruellest in terms of having family taken. Maria, practically his blood sister, his world, was shot down by the government for saving him. Everything vanished for him.

Amy had walked out of the city centre by then, heading into the untamed Mobius, looking up to the stars. Standing beside a tree, her eyes searched the stars for hope. _"Why is it this way? That some people lose those they love while others can keep them? And then, if they are kept, why do some people choose to leave them behind?" _Slight tears touched her eyes. It didn't seem right: It wasn't right. Amy thought carefully, pulling out her phone and considering. She flicked though the electronic phonebook, pausing and then, pressing the dial button. She heard the phone up to her ear, watching the sunrise gently. She got the answering machine. Typical and expected of course.  
"Hey Tails. I've…I've been thinking a lot. Listen, mind if I call a meeting at your place? Ring me back and we can arrange some details. Asap. Okay, bye." Hanging up, she began walking back into the city, heading to Station Square's train station. She wanted to be at the Mystic Ruins soon, ready for Tails' call when it came.

* * *

**A/N: **First Chapter over! Please send in your reviews so I know what I'm doing good and what I'm doing wrong. _"Chapter 2: Insanity is a Powerful Thing" _will be released soon :)

Shadow Fox Altars


	2. Breakfast at Prowers

**AN: **Wow have I been dead o.o I'm really sorry everyone, but all my stories were on the back burner as schoolwork and family overtook most of my energy. However, I am back! And since it's the summer holiday, I should hopefully be pretty swift with updating. Please let me know how I'm doing in a review if you can be asked XD

**Disclaimer: **All I have is this hat with Sonic holding a Coke bottle...I don't own the characters included in this or the locations. But I do own the story! No stealing!

* * *

**Chapter Two: Breakfast at Prowers**

Tails awoke with a large yawn and a stretch. His tails had acted had pillow and blanket, while the actual blanket lay in a heap at the end of his bed. Rubbing his eyes, he glanced around his room and squinted at his window, where strong sunlight glided into his room. Fighting back another yawn and covering his mouth, he stood up. His room reflected his lifestyle and interests. It was humble, with wood flooring and green walls that were covered with plans and pictures of aircraft and other creations. Swinging his legs over the bed, he put on the clothing he rarely wore (three-quarter length jeans and a white shirt he never buttoned up) and went downstairs to his workshop, grabbing some fruit for his breakfast and taking a large bite. Settling down at a metal table, he absentmindedly switched on the radio to hear some music as he ate, thinking about the project he wanted to complete that day. His eyes shone at the thought of finishing the experimental modifications on his Gear.

Following the last race against the Babylon, the foxboy had been trying to upgrade his Gear so that it could work on Zero Gravity indefinitely. He had created several models so far and while they were impressive, none had passed his extensive tests yet. He slipped out of focus as he began to run over the technical methods and necessary changes to get the system working. A dozy smile appeared on his face as his mind dreamed about the product of his labours. To take to the sky wasn't new for him, but to take to the sky upright, performing swift aerial manoeuvres, with intense speed…He was snapped out of his trance by realising that he could finish it if he stopped dreaming.

Eager to continue, he stood up and rushed to the work desk, pausing when he noticed that his answer phone light was blinking at him, mutely asking for his attention. Walking over and scratching his head, Tails pressed the "Play" button. Amy's voice spoke to him though the machine, with a slightly electronic buzz added to the emotive quality of her voice. He noted the hesitation as she spoke, confusion and concern misting his eyes of excitement. _"She must have something really serious on her mind to speak like that." _He thought to himself, checking the time of the call. _"Or to ring someone at four in the morning!"_ Picking up the phone, he returned the call to Amy's mobile, finding that the phone was off. He sighed and left a message.  
"Hey Amy. I got your phone call but I was sleeping…anyway, I'll be at my place in the Mystic Ruins when you get this. I'll be working on a project though, so just let yourself in. Are you inviting others to this meeting? If you are, that's fine - just don't make it a party, okay!"

Hanging up, he sincerely hoped a party wouldn't develop. Parties had a habit of going wild and going wild usually resulted in at least one item breaking, which (if it occurred here) would be something of his handiwork. He gulped at the idea but then remembered the tone of Amy's message. It didn't seem likely that she'd be hyperactive and bubbly. She'd sounded…thoughtful, and serious and emotional. She was rarely seen in such a mood, though most people went though them. This reflection reminded him of his last taste of such deep moods. With a small sigh he felt himself sink under the waters of thought and looked over to a chest of drawers. Pulling on the lowest drawer, he lifted out a dark blue photo album, opening it and finding it was on the back page. Sonic and Knuckles having a fight; Amy and Cream playing with some Chao; the large group at the beach…

Finally he flipped to the front leafs, stopping and gently touching the photograph his eye was drawn to. His parents smiled back at him. Sadly, he traced their figures with his finger, noticing the features he had inherited from both. He took largely after his father, right down to the sky-blue eyes and lightly coloured orange fur. The doorbell suddenly rang, causing the boy to look sharply up at the sound. "C-coming!" he called, snapping the album shut and tucking it back in it's hiding place. Hurrying to the door, he found Amy was already inside, glancing around for him. "Hey Amy! Did you get my message?" he greeted, walking over to her. Amy smiled and nodded, the usual warmth in her attitude.  
"Yeah, just as I was getting off the train! Thanks for letting me come here Tails."  
"No problem." She walked into the small front room, followed by Tails. It was much the same as his room, only the furniture consisted of a sofa and some beanie chairs. A map of the islands hung as a poster and Amy spied a photograph of South Island, taken on it's sandy shore. She also heard the radio still playing, forgotten by its owner.  
"So what do you need to talk about? And how many people have you invited?" Tails asked, settling on one of the beanie chairs and looking up at her curiously. Amy sat herself onto the settee, unsure how to answer the first question.  
"Well…it's about our parents."

Tails' eyes widened slightly but Amy looked down at the floor. "Have you ever wondered if there's a way to find them?" Tails redirected his gaze, his eyes clouding.  
"Yeah…Sonic's always been like an older brother to me but…I still want to find my parents."  
Amy nodded understandingly, before standing up confidently.  
"Well, I've had an idea!" She announced. Tails raised his gaze to her, listening carefully. "Remember Little Planet?" Tails thought for a moment.  
"Isn't that where you met Sonic?" Amy nodded.  
"Ahuh. Well, it only visits once a year by Never Lake. It has a set of mystic gems on it, called the Time Stones. The stones can control time, though it might just be on Little Planet…either way, you can travel to the past using them!" Tails has sat up straight at these words.  
"Woah! So you can travel back in time and change the present?" he exclaimed. Amy nodded eagerly.  
"Yep! That's pretty much how they're used. I was thinking that if we collected them, we might be able to find our families."

Tails thought carefully. Playing with time was a dangerous thing to do. The butterfly effect would be in full force, as the slightest revelation could dramatically change everything - _"For better or worst." _he mused, twirling the half eaten fruit in his gloved hand. Taking a bite, he glanced at Amy. Her eyes were bright and she was leaning forward, keen for his reply. She was clearly being serious. He swallowed his mouthful.  
"How long does the world stay? The longer it remains-"  
"It stays for a month."  
Nodding carefully, he began to think of how to best use their time getting to and while on Little Planet. Give three to four days for packing and preparing, a day or so for travelling, roughly eleven days to gather the Time Stones assuming they ran into some trouble (it was probably inevitable). Then there were experimenting with the stones themselves and using them.  
Before he could open his mouth for the next question, Amy answered him.

"It's only just arrived today, so we've got a full four weeks. That should be plenty to work out how they work and how to use them, right?" The fox nodded brightly.  
"Yeah, it should be." Recalling the message he had left earlier when replying to Amy's call, he suddenly remembered. "Oh, did you invite anyone else? Because we'll have to figure out how we're getting there, what to bring and everything." Amy perked up, also recollecting who she had summoned.  
"Oh yeah! I called Knuckles about our idea, since he might want to know about his roots and people. He said yes but was worried about the Master Emerald, since he can't take it anywhere without Angel Island falling out of the sky, but I think he got the Chaotix to cover that for him."  
Tails nodded casually. Knuckles did seem a likely travel-mate in this sort of adventure. He suddenly stood up, a hand flying to his head.

"Oh man, I forgot to ask if you'd like a drink or anything to eat!" he exclaimed. Amy laughed.  
"Actually, could I get some juice? I forgot breakfast." Tails nodded quickly, hurrying past her to the kitchen.  
"Of course! I'll get you some toast too!" Amy shook her head a little, smiling at his behaviour. Clumsy in his rush, he threw some bread into the toaster and grabbed a glass, fumbling as it threatened to slip though his fingers. Catching it swiftly, the fox poured some fresh orange juice into the glass and he called back to his guest. "So it's just me, you and Knuckles?"  
Amy snapped her fingers.  
"Oh! I also asked one more person to join us!"  
"Who? Sonic?"  
"No, Shadow."  
"What?!"

The toast popped joyfully up, as if cheering for Shadow's inclusion.


End file.
